helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Made Nobore!
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Chronology |Last1 = Kanojo ni Naritai!!! 1st Indie Single (2012) |Next1 = Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! 1st DVD Single (2013) |Chronology2 = Juice=Juice Singles Chronology |Last2 = Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru 2nd Indies Single (2013) |Next2 = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) 1st Single (2013) }} Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ!; Climb to the Sky!), official English title being Go up Higher!, is an indie single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice. This single is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's second indie single, as well as Juice=Juice's third indie single. It was released on June 8, 2013 through concerts and events. The single had a limited-release on June 12, 2013, only sold through H!P Shop and e-Line UP!. Tracklist #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice #Ten Made Nobore! - Juice=Juice #Ten Made Nobore! (Instumental) Featured Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami※ **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi※, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki※ **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede※, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen※, Inaba Manaka※, Mikame Kana※, Fujii Rio※, Mashiro Kana※ (last single), Inoue Hikaru※ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina (last single) **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari ※: Not featured in Zero Edit ver. music video Concert Performances *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice - Juice=Juice *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ - Juice=Juice (as part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Trivia *It is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei single where all Kenshuusei members participate. *It is the last single to feature Otsuka Aina and Mashiro Kana. *It was announced and performed at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event on May 19, 2013. *It was released the same day as the first concert of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaede and the 19th generation members did not participate in the Zero Edit ver. music video. *Juice=Juice did not get new individual profile images for this single. *Apparently there were two PVs filmed, one for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei ft Juice=Juice version, and one for just the Juice=Juice version. However, due to Otsuka Aina's departure, it is likely that the Juice=Juice version will never be made public. *The Kenshuusei later recorded and released their own version of the song as a part of their third single, "Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore!". *After Otsuka Aina left, her lines went to Takagi Sayuki. Chart Rankings References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Tsunku's blog comment it:Ten Made Nobore! Category:2013 Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Last single to feature a Juice = Juice Member Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:E-Line UP! Category:Collaboration Single Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Singles In